Holler
Holler is one of two scavengers that Sunny met in the scavenger ruins during The Brightest Night, ''the other being Fluffy. Tui T. Sutherland has said that her real name is Ivy, and she is the niece of Rose, who is more commonly known as Flower. Biography The Brightest Night'' At the Jade Mountain, a scavenger, later revealed to be Holler, contacted Sunny using a dreamvisitor. Sunny assumed that the only way the scavenger can have gotten the dreamvisitor was by stealing it, and so she traveled to the scavenger ruins in hopes that the rest of the SandWing treasure would be there. Upon arrival at the ruins, Sunny climbed onto a tree to survey the area from above. Eventually, two scavengers emerged from the burnt village; one of them with short, fluffy hair, and a more confident one with longer hair. Sunny approached the scavengers, but was forced to trap them on the remains of a scavenger building due to them not being cooperative and trying to attack her. She named one of the scavengers Holler because she was being very loud, and the other Fluffy because of his fluffy hair. After Sunny asked for the dreamvisitor, Holler and Fluffy began to argue, presumably on whether to give it to the dragonet or not. Eventually, Holler produced the sapphire and gave it to Sunny. Sunny then asked for the rest of the treasure by drawing a pile of it in the dirt with her claw. After watching the two scavengers discuss it for a while, she decided to take Fluffy off of the wall, assuming that he would bring the treasure in return for Holler. Holler then demanded a ride from the dragonet, and so Sunny let her onto her back and flew off in search of Fluffy. After Fluffy gives Sunny a sack full of treasure, Sunny noticed that the Eye of Onyx was not in there, although the Lazulite Dragon was. Sunny questioned the scavengers, but they did not appear to have it. As she was about to leave, Sunny considered keeping Holler and Fluffy as pets, but eventually decided against it. Holler asked Sunny for another ride, but Sunny regretfully told them that she had to leave, and flew away with the sack of treasure. Holler and Fluffy were never heard or seen again. Quotes "YIBBLE YIBBLE YIBBLE!" - How Sunny perceives the language of Scavengers Trivia *Tui confirmed in a video that Holler is the daughter of the scavenger who killed Queen Oasis. *Holler and Fluffy had some of the SandWing Royal Treasure, but not the Eye of Onyx. *Holler's real name is Ivy, and is the niece of Rose, also known as Flower. *It is possible we may find out who Holler's mother is, or how she met Fluffy. *There might be a Legends called Dragonslayer about Holler, Fluffy, and Flower (Rose). Gallery- Scavenger.jpg|A scavenger Sunny and Holler.png|Sunny with Holler on her back by Star Nightwing. Category:Scavengers Category:BN Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Non-Dragon Characters